


Isn't it Strange?

by cloakoflife



Series: David Tennant Appreciation Week [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloakoflife/pseuds/cloakoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For DT appreciation week- Day 4- Strange<br/>Just a tiny fluffy little moment. Could be Ten/Rose or Tentoo/Rose, up to you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't it Strange?

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by lovely Jennysintardis

_ **Isn’t It Strange?** _

“Isn’t it strange?” she asks him, running her fingers through his hair. He’s resting his head against her belly as they lie on their bed, on a snoozy, slow Sunday morning.

“Isn’t what strange?” he asked her, unable to find the energy to lift his head from its comfortable resting place.

“Well, you’re going to have a _family_ again. After all these years. Someone who’s your own flesh and blood. Someone who’s part time lord. Isn’t that a strange feeling?” she questions him.

He smooths his hand over the small swell of her belly, massaging the skin gently.

“Yeah, I guess it is strange. In the most incredible way possible. To have someone in the universe carrying Time Lord DNA again, it’ll be wonderful. Miraculous, really.” He presses a small kiss against the bump, before crawling up to lay beside Rose, pulling her into his arms. His hand moves down to caress her rounded stomach automatically, his natural instinct to protect his child already active.

“But, Rose, I already have a family,” he whispers into her ear. “I’ve had a family since the moment I met you.” He grinned wickedly. “And, of course, your mother and Mickey-boy.” She scoffed.

“Bit of a strange family!” she laughed.

“Oh and you think the addition of the universe’s first human-time-lord-hybrid will make us any less strange?” Rose considered this for a moment and sighed.

“No, I suppose not,” she conceded. They fell into a comfortable, relaxed silence for a moment.

“Tell you what though,” Rose said, holding back giggles, “I hope it doesn’t get your old ears. Now _that_ would be _too_ strange.”


End file.
